Part I, A Beginning
by Allaray
Summary: Of Sixth Year, Dastardly Plots and the Esscence of Insanity, I present to you, Part I-A Beginning.
1. Part I,An Overview

**Part I- a Beginning**

I. Of nonessentials, background knowledge and Sugar Plums.

II. Of boarding a train, time theories, and a beautiful encounter.

III. Of cliché detentions, impossible task and efforts to outdo oneself.

IV. Of swollen hands, flobberworms and repercussions.

V. Of the joy of homework, the forgiveness of friends and an altercation.

VI. Of Petty Jealousy, transfiguration and the ability to Laugh.

VII. Of Rhyming, conclusions and pansies.

VIII. Of Rubies, goals and N.E.W.T.S.

IX. Of personal derailment, an eyelash and Trees.

XI. Of Humor, utter stupidity and saving the world.

XII. Of a reluctant truce, more trivial fights and an owl named Heydiddle.

XIII. Of Bats, frying pans, and Jack-o-Lanterns.

XIV. Of Quidditch, Oxygen and an interesting development.

XV. Of New potions, a broken arm and no questions asked.

XVI. Of mistrust, encounters with foes and a rouge family member.

XVII. Of a bloodied lip, a downright idiotic confession and priest.

XVIII. Of being caught in the middle, a clock tower and snow.

XVIII. Of Ancient Runes, Astronomy and Procrastination.

XIX. Of a meltdown at breakfast, a curious peeves and dungbombs.

XX. Of the curiosity of a witch, an invisibility cloak and the restricted section.

XXI. Of late night wanderings, suspiciously absent slytherins and a brawl.

XXII. Of yet another served detention, an angry Red-head and Remorse.

XXIII. Of shouting, butterflies and a letter.

XXIV. Of defeat, pondering and apologies.

XXV. Of discussing religion, a common liking and a bludger.

XXVI. Of a Quick fix, a jittery breakfast and a missing snitch.

XXVII. Of defense against the dark arts, mouthing off and money.

XXVIII. Of an exchange a witness and a decision.

XXIX. Of studying, suspicion and wandwork.

XXX. Of pillows, house elves and the blacks.

XXXI. Of holiday cheer, pumpkin juice and tear ducts.

XXXII. Of Wizards chess, thwarting a plot and parchment.

XXXIII. Of Birthdays, singing and a handkerchief.

XXXIV. Of McGonagall, the daily profit and excuses.

XXXV. Of mist, moor and a tentacle.

XXXVI. Of a black eagle, an eighteen year old and Alice.

XXXVII. Of spring fever, a quiet gathering and secluded rooms

XXXVIII. Of quills, the wonder of ink and a lefty.

XXXIX. Of gathering intellect, incompetency and a Longbottom.

XL. Of preparations, lunch time madness and being serious.

XLI. Of a reluctant smile, a blinding light and shoes.

XLII. Of a player, a beauty and a frog.

XLIII. Of bloody exams, the last Hogsmeade trip and house points.

XLIV. Of Ravens, pinky toes and trick staircases.

XLV. Of the black lake, cold water and a trip.

XLVI. Of agreeing, a tearful exchange and Bertie Bott's every flavor beans.

* * *

_**A/N: I may just be jinxing it by putting the whole outline at the front but it's kinda like an overview so I'll see how well this works.**_


	2. I

_**Part I-A beginning**_

**I - Of non-essentials, background knowledge and Sugar Plums.**

The kid had a whole jar of them; a whole jar and James Potter couldn't help but be a little curious. He edged forward on the seat eyeing the kid and his jar. The child didn't seem to notice however, as he licked the juice off his grubby little fingers. James cocked his head to the side, the kid was rather large.

When James had entered the compartment and sat down alone, he was wondering if Malcolm would let him sit with him instead. Malcolm was an alright third year, a little obnoxious at times but funny enough. James only knew older class-men, seeing as his parents were considerably older; their friends were older as well. Malcolm James reckoned was the only one who would allow him to sit in his compartment. He didn't think cherry, a seventh year, would appreciate an eleven year old _boy_ joining her and her friends. James wished he knew people his own age.

It was then that James noted the kid in the corner, sitting and popping the full jar open. In a matter of minutes it was down to about halfway. That was when James inquisitiveness had been roused. He considered the object of the jar carefully before blurting, "What the heck are those?"

The kid's eyes seemed to loll lazily over to James' own, languidly he drawled, "Sugar Plums." He then went back to being a glutton and inhaling the fruit.

James rolled his eyes and stood up, having had enough of such a riveting conversation. He sauntered over towards the compartment door and with one last glance backwards which confirmed James' theory of the kid still chowing down, he opened the door. James ambled along laughing as a rather eccentric looking witch was chasing a chicken, which was chasing a small terrified boy.

James whipped open a compartment door, "Hey Daniel," He greeted sticking his head in the door. "How was your summer?"

"Alright, I reckon," the sixth year smiled. Daniel always was nice James noted, as Daniel's friends looked at James scrawny frame skeptically. "How about yours?"

"Same, I guess, got a Cleansweep 60, shame that I couldn't bring it though," James said his voice tainted with mischief. Daniel's friends didn't seem to understand this, seeing as they looked incredulously at Daniel as a wide smile split across his face.

"Like that'd stop you," Daniel laughed, knowing perfectly well James had brought it.

"Really wasn't all that hard to bring it," James mused.

"It's a right shame Gryffindor can't have you on the team first year though."

"Yeah, bloody stupid rule anyway. Err…you haven't seen Malcolm anywhere?"

"He's down that way," Daniel pointed indicating the direction. As James made to leave he said, "See you Potter." It was as James left that he heard the exclamation.

"Wait! That's a Potter? You mean Charles Potter's son! My Dad works under him, says Mr. Potter and Mad-eye are the best Aurors in the business!" That was the first time James heard that, it wasn't the last.

James wandered in the direction Daniel had pointed poking his head into compartments, one of which almost earned him a slap across the face. It was the fifth compartment he tried when he heard Malcolm, "You're scum, you're family is scum, you're a worthless…good for nothing…"Malcolm didn't get to continue.

"What's going on here?" James asked casually looking around the compartment. Two friends of Malcolm were standing on opposite corners of the compartment, one with a round face the other extremely tall. They abruptly stopped laughing and looked almost ashamed of themselves. Malcolm on the other hand was holding his wand to a younger boy's neck his back to James.

Malcolm turned around a vicious look in his eyes that James had never seen before. The Ravenclaw pushed his blond fringe out of his eyes. "We were just talking to a Black here weren't we boys." The two imbeciles nodded dumbly. "See, nothing wrong here, Potter," he said brightly.

"Doesn't look like just talking Malcolm," James all but growled.

Malcolm flushed with anger, "Who do you think you are, telling me what to do?"

"I suppose I could ask you the same question," James raised an eyebrow. "Bloody Hell, Malcolm what are you thinking?"

Malcolm's eyes flashed, his wand was still held to the first year's white throat, and the boy's eyes flashed with anger. James could see his fingers closing around his wand. James had a split second to blink and in a flash of blue light all three of the third years hit the floor, sleeping. "Where'd you learn that?" James asked in surprise.

The boy with the dark hair looking weary just shrugged and quickly walked around a slumbering Malcolm. He squeezed past James practically running down the corridor. "No, Wait up," James called running after him. "Honestly, what was that?"

The dark haired boy looked at him incredulously as if idiotic for not understanding he wanted to be left alone. "…Because I want to learn it." James finished.

The boy looked at him in surprise; James cracked a grin following him as he looked for an empty compartment. Finally seeming to wear down under James' persistence the boy said, "The Slumber curse," he sighed. "They probably won't wake up for another hour, suppose they'll be late to the feast."

"That's brilliant!" James said a little too loudly, the boy smirked. ", Besides that prat deserved it." Coincidentally the boy opened the door to the very same Compartment James was in with sugar plum boy. How James knew this, the jar was sitting with only ten or so plums left, on the seat. The only thing was, plum boy was nowhere to be seen.

"I was sitting here earlier," James said looking at the jar in disgust and remembering how plum boy gulped them down. It was then that James was struck by a stroke of brilliancy. The boy looked at James strangely as he leapt up onto the seat jar in hand and placed it on the metal racks above. James plopped down in a satisfactory manner and grinned broadly. The boy sat down next to him, looking rather confused. "Just wait for it," James smirked.

The boy didn't have to wait long because as soon as he got comfortable the door banged open and he started looking at a weighty fifteen or so year old. "Hey," he said looking pointedly at the spot where the plums were a most a minute earlier. "Where'd they…"

But he didn't have a chance to finish because James jumped up and lied, "Two people just came in here and took off with your plums! They were laughing and we didn't know what to do, cause this is our first year at Hogwarts and they had to be fifth years at least." James was a convincing liar, his bottom lip trembled in pretend fear, and the boy was impressed.

Plum boy's eyes opened wide with shock, "It was Davy and Frinkle wasn't it! One has short brown hair, the others really tall…that's them isn't it!" Plum boy was visibly upset; it was all the boy could do to hide his laughter.

"Yeah, yeah I think so!" James stuttered, his eyes looking as if they were close to tears.

"Why didn't you run after them?" Plum boy said running a chubby hand through his thick oily hair.

"I, I was scared," James said in a small voice.

They boy figured James shouldn't be doing all of the work and nodded an expression appropriate for a funeral. "Me too," the boy piped up his voice breaking at just the right point.

"Okay, what way did they go?" Plum boy said seeming to have bought the act hook line and sinker.

"That way," the two first years said in unison pointing in the direction they had just come from.

Immediately plum boy took off huffing and puffing all the way. As soon as they were sure that the boy was gone, they dissolved into laughter. "Priceless," the boy was repeating over and over again, the pair clutching their stomachs.

"James Potter," James said sticking his hand out a huge smile spanning the width of his face.

"Sirius Black," the dark-haired boy said taking James' hand and shaking it.

After that it wasn't so hard for the two to keep up a conversation, they talked about a variety of things, varying from the ice cream shop on Diagon alley, their favorite model of broomstick and they're Quidditch team. It was around when the pair was talking about how daft a move Charles Hanes had made in the last game Puddlemere united had against the Chudley Channons that a red-haired girl timidly knocked on the door. "It took forever for me to put my trunk away," she said. "Can I sit here?"

"'course," James said. The boys didn't say anything about the fact that her eyes were red and she'd obviously been crying before. And when she pressed her forehead against the glass window the boys didn't really want listen to her bawl.

James heard the compartment door slide open but paid little attention, still deep in conversation about how a Cleansweep was the obvious choice for Puddlemere, not the outdated Comet 20s they were still flying on. "I Reckon it's only a matter of time before the make the switch," James said seriously.

"You'd better be in Slyterin," James heard. He whipped his head in the direction of the voice surprised to see it was Severus Snape, his mother's family was notorious for violence against muggles James' father had told him.

"Slytherin?" James asked in disgust, looking over at the Snape boy. "Who wants to be in Slytherin? I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?" James looked over at Sirius and was surprised to find he wasn't smiling.

"My whole family have been in Slytherin," he said dully. Suddenly James knew why he'd known that slumber curse, he probably knew worse than that.

"Blimey," James smirked. "and I thought you seemed all right!"

That got Sirius to grin, "Maybe I'll break the tradition. Where are you heading, if you've got the choice?"

James smiled, holding an invisible sword up high, "'Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart!' Like my dad."

Over in the corner the Snape boy gave a half-snort, a reproachful look on his face. "Got a problem with that?" James snapped.

"No, if you'd rather be brawny than brainy-"

But the boy didn't get to finish because Sirius interrupted saying, "Where're you hoping to go, seeing as you're neither?"

James guffawed even as the red-head sat up and gave them a loathing look. "Come on, Severus, let's find another compartment."

"Oooooo…" Sirius and James chorused as the red-head and Snape boy made to leave, James stuck out his leg laughing even harder when Snape just barely missed it.

"See ya, Snivellus!" Sirius called after him, James burst into another peel of laughter. They hardly heard the compartment door slam.

The pair continued to laugh until finally Sirius said, "What a dolt." He leaned back against the seat putting his hands behind his head. He seemed much more relaxed than before James noted. Sirius was an alright bloke, James decided, even if his family was in Slytherin.

"You don't reckon you can choose what house you're in?" James asked leaning back as well and lounging across the seat.

Sirius shrugged absentmindedly looking deep in thought and staring up at the jar of Plums. Suddenly a grin spread across his face, the widest one James had seen yet, filled with mischief. "Do you by chance know a multiplying charm?"

It was later as McGonagall had the first years waiting outside the Great Hall that the two boys having perfected their plan snuck away, invisible with a jar of plums. The boys then managed to get past McGonagall and open the doors; everything went just as they planned. They easily walked over to the Ravenclaw table, and found Malcolm complaining loudly about the bruise on the back of his head. It was just as easy to start flinging plum after plum at Malcolm and his friends.

What happened next, however, was not part of their plan. They did not expect Malcolm to turn around and think a second year who happened to be eating a plum and had one more on his plate had thrown it at him. They did not expect Malcolm to stand up and fling potatoes at the second year in question. And they certainly did not expect Malcolm to miss and hit a particularly hot-headed fourth year.

Hence the food fight of 1971, as the food was flying overhead James and Sirius put the Jar next to plum boy and snuck back out to the back of the group just as McGonagall began to order them to line up in alphabetical order. It was then that she heard the shouts coming from the Great Hall and opened up the huge doors. It was then that a huge glob of pie hit her right above the eyes and slid down her face.

Her shouts for quiet and order, gave the boys just enough time to scrape all the food off the cloak. It gave James the time to stuff it back into his robes, and as the cleanup commenced and the first years jittered. James and Sirius grinned at each other. After that they became fast friends, after all throwing sugar plums together is one of those things you stay friends for life over.

...

_I'm known round here as the thinking cap,_

_Don't take it as bragging,_

_But I'm one smart chap,_

_In knowledge I am not lagging._

_I've been here for awhile,_

_I've seen it through and through,_

_Don't ask me if it's worthwhile,_

_Listen closely to that of which is true._

_Now Gryffindors, the courageous_

_Bold nerve, bravery and gallantry have thee_

_Their attitude is contagious_

_They're daring bright in all there might, believe me._

_Or how about those Hufflepuffs, the hardworking_

_You'll hear not of deceitfulness_

_They're really worth honoring_

_In honesty they find worthiness_

_Have you heard about those Ravenclaws, the wise_

_They're wit challenges even mine_

_Whose intelligence continues to surprise_

_Their minds are really one of refine._

_And the Slytherins, the cunning,_

_Ones of making fast friends,_

_Their means are stunning,_

_Their home they're sure to defends._

_Now try me on,_

_See if I fit_

_Though I am no swan_

_I promise an awful smell I won't omit._

_..._

Lily Evans was normally not such a stickler for the rules, but she couldn't help it, she was fuming as she stood in line, listening to the hat sing. Under any normal circumstances Lily would be enthralled by the prospects of a singing hat, who's ever heard a hat sing and the ceiling, who'd ever seen such a beautiful? Thirty minutes ago she would've noticed it or at least appreciated. That of course was before the food fight.

Twice now had those boys proven they were insufferable. Twice, if it had been just once Lily might've forgiven them, but twice in one day? Now wasn't that pushing the envelope? _Snivelus _they had called him, Lily thought bitterly. "Black, Sirius" there was a hush over the hall and Lily stopped her seething long enough to look up and recognize the boy from the compartment. He had said his whole family was in Slytherin.

Sev had told her all about Slytherin when they'd been in the park for hours on end. Lily had thought it sounded great then, but listening to the song she didn't think she was all that cunning. She sounded more like a Hufflepuff she decided worriedly. Sev had told her they were a lot duffers, she didn't know what to believe. But Lily didn't really want to even be in Slytherin now, cunning? She wasn't cunning, no if she had a choice she'd prefer Gryffindor.

The boy named Sirius was still sitting on the stool the hat covering his eyes; only the tip of his chin was visible. What if that happened to her? Lily thought nervously. What if…, Lily didn't want to think about it. She fidgeted and anxiously picked at a stray thread on her billowing black robes. She had been so excited when she went to Diagon Alley, her parents had too, and it had been the best thing about discovering this new world with them. Now she was nervous, sure Sev had told her all about the castle about the ghost that Lily couldn't wait to see and the floating candles and magic, he'd told her about magic, but that didn't change the fact that she still knew so little about the wizarding world.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat finally shouted, there was a collective gasp from all the tables and the silence hung suspended in midair for several seconds before thunderous applause broke out from the Gryffindor table. The boy, Sirius, hopped happily off the stool not even glance over at the bristling Slytherin table as he bounded off towards his fellow Gryffindors.

The Gryffindors slapped Sirius on the back as he grinned stupidly, looking half dazed and utterly surprised. Lily looked over at the head table where the professors were sitting; all were beaming except for a select few. One of which looked slightly like a walrus with his long mustache and gargantuan gut, he was talking excitedly to a rather sinister looking women who was looking dreadfully bored. Well, Lily thought bitterly, she hoped that the raven-haired boy didn't get his wish she didn't think she'd want to be a Gryffindor if she had to tolerate him.

"Cayle, Cassandra", Lily nervously tapped her foot; Evans wasn't that far away from Cayle. Lily watched as several more students got sorted into Hufflepuff, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor each table clapping respectively.

"Evans, Lily," Lily felt her chest squeeze up as she slowly made her way up to the stool and sat down place the dusty old hat on her head. It covered her eyes, just like it did all the others and she was blind.

"Hmm…" she heard it begin, her heart was pumping hard in her chest now, she was sure Professor McGonagall could hear it. "Nervous are we?" The hat seemed to laugh. "Well then let's see…you've got your smarts about you…plenty smart…plenty smart." Lily let out a shaky breath, this would be easy enough, and it wasn't that bad in fact if the hat could read her mind then she should just help him along. "But you've got spark…ah yes you wouldn't fit a Ravenclaw. Not afraid to stand for what you believe in. Better be…GRYFFINDOR!"

Lily tore the hat of her head and let out a sigh of relief, she had done it! It had probably only taken a second, but it'd felt like years. With a satisfied smile she place it back on the stool and she could've sworn for a second the hat winked before running down the steps over towards the booming claps. She caught Sev's eye on her way back and gave him a half smile before skipping over towards the Gryffindor table.

...

"I know it was you," James turned around in surprise. Sirius was still in the first year's dorm something about soaking in the fact that he was actually a Gryffindor. The voice came from the small Red-head who was with Snivellus, funny he had thought she'd wanted to be in Slytherin.

"Lily, right?" He asked smiling at her; if she was in Gryffindor she couldn't be that bad even if she hung around rift-raft like snivelus, after all look at Sirius.

"Evans," she all but growled. "I know it was you," she repeated again.

"Err…it might help if I knew what I did…" James grinned cheekily.

"The food fight, I know you started it," she said furiously. James couldn't help but notice her face now was almost as red as her hair. He backed up, he'd heard about red-heads having fiery tempers.

"You have no proof," James said haughtily, kicking himself for it the moment it left his mouth way to make her not suspect.

"I saw you two, you and that boy, with my own two eyes!" She said her voice steadily getting louder.

"Listen Lil—Evans," James said catching himself. "I don't know what you're going on about; Sirius and I were with everyone else the whole time."

"I saw you!" she screeched. "I saw you scrapping food off yourselves and…" that thing, Lily was going to finish but she didn't want that boy to know that she didn't know what it was. He was from a wizarding family; he would know everything there was to know about being a wizard.

"Someone must've had a really good arm because when Minerva opened those doors…" James knew it was just excuses now, she knew, she had seen. James was curious.

"Opened doors my arse, the doors weren't even open yet!" Lily said indignantly wondering what on earth a Minerva was.

For the first time, James didn't seem to know what to say she had caught him in his lie that never happened. James opened and closed his mouth like a fish searching for something to say.

"You know what, I don't care, I just want you to know you're not nearly as clever as you think," she huffed crossing her arms across her chest. "I just want you to know you ruined it for me." With that she turned on her heels and left up to the girl's dormitory.

James was still standing there staring dumbly after her, she had caught him. It was the first time he'd ever been caught in a lie, from someone other than his parents of course, but it was different he could always lie to anyone else and they would believe him. James blinked, still shocked and wondering what exactly he'd ruined for her.

James would ask her the next morning at breakfast, while she blushed deep red muttering something about how infuriating he had been and how she didn't even get to appreciate the ceiling. It was after she left with a newfound friend that James glanced up at the ceiling noticing for the first time what a wonder it really was.

It was later that afternoon that James stupidly would say that she should thank him, if she stared at the ceiling too much she might've ran into someone. It was then that she yelled that he best stop bothering her. He replied that bothering her was too much fun to stop, Sirius laughed. She left to her next class in a huff. James voiced aloud his wonder as to why her knickers were in such a bunch. Even a shy boy named Peter Pettigrew laughed at that one.

It was later that James found out what a brilliant witch she was, it was later that James found out she was a muggleborn, and it was later that he found out she was a positively horrid flyer. He didn't hesitate to tell her so, she pointed her wand and made him fall flat on his face and giggled with a girl named Mary MacDonald as they walked away. Sirius, newfound friends and dorm mates Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew roared with laughter as the pair waltzed away. James burned with shame.

It was later that she bested him in potions and was immediately invited into the slugclub, it was later that James learned she not only had a biting wit but was rather funny as well. It was later that she would find out he was better at transfiguration at her, without even trying, and it was later that he learned she refused to loose, if that meant putting in ridiculous hours to try and better him so be it.

It was after that that Lily finally bested him, and McGonagall gave her a beaming smile. It was that day that James learned her smile, was the best one he'd ever seen. It was after that that he began to try and make her smile. It was after that that she stopped smiling at him.

It was around then that he learned that one of his friends was a werewolf; it was around then that they all got closer. It was later that he continued to pester Evans because he loved the way she could always bite into him just as hard as he had done to her. It was around then that he began to realize he was in love with her.

It was around then when she concluded she absolutely loathed them, it was then that he fell even harder for her. It was then that she decided she was going to date Carl Smith, it was around then that Carl Smith's nose broke. It was after that that the famous Potter-Evans rows took place almost every morning in the Great Hall. It was later that only the new first years seemed all that surprised.

It was around then that she swore up and down to Alice, Mary, Elizabeth, and Anna that if Potter wasn't careful he'd end up in a casket. It was around then that he confessed his undying love for her. It was after that that she refused for a month to speak to him, it was during then that he was pestering her almost twenty-four seven.

It was around then that he became Quidditch Captain; it was around then that he constantly sought her out just to make a fool of himself. It was around then that the term toerag and arrogant became a regular occurrence. It was then that he won the Quidditch Cup, it was then she told him she didn't even go to see the game. It was then Sirius stopped him from smashing the stupid thing to smithereens. It was then that Sirius said she was bad for his health. It was then that he began to agree with him.

It was later that she found them by the lake after O.W.L.S, it was then her best friend called her that word. It was then that he ran after her, it was then when he first saw her cry. It was then that she told him to just leave her alone. It was then that he told her he would.

You see if it hadn't been for Sugar Plums, James Potter might've never fallen in love with a certain Lily Evans, but James Potter thought that was highly unlikely.

* * *

**_A/N: The First Chapters up (I have the dreadful habit of stating the obvious). If you feel the need to review, by all means do._**


	3. II

**II. Of boarding a train, time theories, and a beautiful encounter.**

Lily Evans was throwing skipping stones into the pond, not really caring that she'd only managed to skip one. She was thinking deeply about time. Obviously she knew time travel was possible but sometimes she caught herself thinking like a muggle and wondering if it was possible to build a time machine. Besides she knew time travel was only possible by magic maybe it would be possible by scientific means.

She didn't know, she wasn't a scientist, she was a witch. Still deep in thought she tossed another stone at the lake. She watched as it sank and made a thunk when it hit the cement at the bottom. She thought about how if you were to accidentally step on a butterfly, while you were back in time, you could drastically change the future.

Like maybe her future husband had caught that butterfly in and waited till it grew to a caterpillar. And maybe then he set it free and because he had that caterpillar he met his best friend. Because he met his best friend he went over to his house. Because he went over to his best friend's house he learned how to make a slingshot. Because he learned how to make a slingshot his mother banned him from wood and because he was a rebellious young fellow he snuck into the forest and found a stick to make his new slingshot. And because he made his new slingshot he tested it out at the park and accidentally hit you in the head. Because of this he met you.

Lily smirked, she knew it was a long shot, but hey you never know. She bent down and picked up a smooth flat rock and flung it towards the pond watching as it made a huge splash. She pondered a more realistic topic as she continued to throw rocks at the fish pond. It was weird thinking that maybe if she hadn't been sick on that fateful Halloween night back in second year, she may have never become best friends with Anna even though they were in the same dorm. Lily hadn't particularly liked her at first; she thought Anna was too bossy. That of course was before she got to know her; it was that kind of stuff that made Lily believe in fate. Well, that and other stuff too, like getting her Hogwarts Letter. That had changed her life; it had made her who she was today. Lily Evans believed in fate.

Lily heard the sliding glass door whoosh open, "Lily! Darling, are you packed? It's time to go!"

"Yeah, Mum, my trunks in the sitting room," Lily turned and began walking across her backyard away from the empty fishpond. Lily felt like rolling her eyes, every year she had her trunk ready to go in the sitting room, why should this year be any different?

Lily's mum had already retreated into the sitting room, probably yelling at her father to hurry up. Her parents loved going to the platform, they said the barrier tickled. As Lily waltzed into the kitchen she caught sight of Petunia sitting at the table grumpily stabbing her pancakes. "What are you doing here?" Lily asked in surprise, Lily reckoned Petunia would be with Vernon at their flat because he was after all her husband. "And why are you eating pancakes?" Lily asked suspiciously. Petunia was notorious for complaining about having to eat pancakes, she said she hated them and yet here she was eating them dosed in syrup.

"I didn't know you wouldn't be gone yet," Petunia sneered. They both knew that was a lie, when she'd lived in the house the calendar in her room had a big red circle around the date and she counted down to it every year, as did Lily but for entirely different reasons.

"And what about the pancakes?" Lilly asked eyeing them skeptically as Petunia took a bite.

"Do I have to justify everything I do to you?" she asked sounding annoyed, Lily sighed.

"No, of course not, I was just wondering."

"Lily!" Her mum yelled. "Hurry up in here!"

"I'm coming mum," Lily said hiding her laughter, of course her mum would be eager to see the train, and it was her fourth to last time she would ever get to see it. That was assuming of course that she wouldn't allow Lily to just disapparate to the Train station when she was old enough.

"Mum!" Petunia screeched while pushing her chair back from the table, it made an oddly similar sound. "Mum before you go I need to talk to…"

"Lily!" Her mum said frantically.

"I'm coming!" Lily walked into the sitting room. Just her mum was waiting; she assumed Mr. Evans was already out putting her trunk in the trunk of the car.

Lily hadn't noticed Petunia behind her until she spoke up, "Mum! I really need to talk…"

"Lily! Come on let's go, you have everything right, Darling? You're lucky socks?"

"Yeah mum," Lily laughed, they could've waited twenty more minutes and still made it to the station in time.

"Mum, I have some news…"

"What about that necklace your dad and I got you for Christmas last year? It looks so pretty on you."

"Remember mum you specifically came into my room last night to asked if I had packed it," Lily giggled at her eccentric mother.

"Mum, I would really like it if you…"

"Oh, right I remember now. Sometimes I swear I have Alzheimer, come on Lily darling," Mrs. Evans said as she began to usher Lily out the door.

"Mum, if you would just pay attention for one second I could tell you…"

"Lily I'm so excited, I always do love getting to see those wizards and witches. So lovely…"

"MUM!" Petunia shouted.

Mrs. Evans turned to look at her eldest daughter. "Petunia there really is no need to shout so loud I'm right here."

Petunia gave an exasperated sigh, running her bony hands through her curly blond hair.

"As I was saying Lily, dear, I so like seeing all those new things every year and I don't understand why you insist you go to Diagon Alley with your friends, isn't it more of a family thing, getting your school supplies."

"MUM I'M PREGNANT," Petunia bellowed.

"Oh, that is lovely dear, but please, tell me about it when you get…"

"Congrats Petunia!" Lily said over the top of her mother, beaming. "Now I'll have a little nephew or niece."

"Like I'd let you touch my child," Petunia scoffed, quietly enough that Mrs. Evans who was still yammering away about Diagon Alley couldn't hear but loud enough so Lily could.

Lily gasped, hurt fairing up inside of her, she had the urge to slap her. But Mrs. Evans was already dragging her out to the car. "And oh we'll all miss you so much Lily!"

Lily nodded, still thinking about what Petunia had said to her. Yes time was a funny thing, for example if certain people don't come into your life other people might've stayed.

* * *

Sirius Black was being a dick. There was no other word for it. When James all packed and ready had come down that morning to grab a bite of breakfast he certainly did not expect what he found.

Sirius was giving his parents quite a show when James entered, "And James is like 'oh Evans will you ever go out with me? Just once, please, I swear if you do I'll rub your feet for a year!'" Sirius was down on his knees his hands held high as if in prayer looking up at Mrs. Potter, pleadingly. James mum was laughing, his own _mum._

"Having fun are we?" James said sarcastically. He grabbed what he assumed was Sirius' glass of orange juice and took a swig. Most definitely Sirius', James could taste the alcohol, his eyes watered.

Sirius leapt up, at least looking properly abashed, his mum meanwhile, "James, I'm sorry I know it's not the nicest thing but…Sirius is funny." Mrs. Potter said defensively.

"Yeah," James smirked. "I know."

"Well we best get going," Mrs. Potter walked into the front room and pointed her wand at the trunks when they disappeared she grabbed hold of the boys' arms. "Hold on tight now," She said giving James an extra squeeze.

James felt the awful sensation of being sucked through a straw and fell to his knees, he got up shamefully brushing the dirt of his jeans. As he looked over he noted gleefully that Sirius had fallen face first into the ground. James walked over to where their trunks sat perfectly unharmed and grasped his by the handle dragging it over. "I'll see you mum," James said kissing her on the cheek.

"Bye, James," she said tearily. "I love you. Know your father did too."

"I know he did, mum." James gave her a reassuring smile and wiped a few tears from his eyes as well. It had been almost a year now, James realized, Merlin it hadn't seemed that long ago.

"Bye Sirius," Mrs. Potter said giving Sirius a teary hug as well.

"Ah, don't cry Dorea," Sirius said with a grin. "It'll make me cry too." At that Mrs. Potter positively started bawling. "Ah, there, there," Sirius said patting her on the back.

Mrs. Potter gave a sniffle and said "Bye boys, love you." She raised her wand and in a blink of an eye she was gone.

"Well that was dramatic," Sirius drawled.

"Why are you being such a prick today?" James asked as they started walking to the station dragging their trunks behind them, they really ought to have thought about getting a cart.

Sirius just grunted in response yanking his trunk after him.

"And," James continued. "Why the hell are you having Alcohol so early? Don't try to deny it, Padfoot," James interjected as Sirius began to speak up. "I took a swig of your orange juice this morning; it was all I could do to keep from crying."

"It's an anniversary, I have a right too," Sirius grumbled.

"Ah, right, Uncle Alphard," James muttered. James had only met Uncle Alphard once or twice but out of all the family of Sirius' James had met Alphard was by far the best, well that and Andromeda but she didn't really count anymore.

"Yeah," Sirius said quickly changing the subject. "So do you reckon Peter and Remus are already on the train?"

"Remus is, don't know about Peter, he's too inconsistent to tell," James said smirking.

"Ah, yes but we two work like clockwork, never more than five minutes to spare."

"Course, fancy some muggle sightseeing?"

"Wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

Remus Lupin felt the undeniable need to gag, perhaps it was the stench of the rotting meet coming from the garbage can outside the restaurant, or maybe and the most likely it was because the full moon was only a few days away. Sometimes he wished he would just bite someone and get it over with, then he would either be killed or sent to Azkaban, and it'd be done with.

Of course, that wasn't the most convenient route because he knew he'd never be able to live with himself, he'd promised he'd never inflict this kind of pain on anyone, ever. Whenever he thought about that he felt sympathy for whoever it was who bit him. He couldn't remember, it was so long ago, but he could remember being without it just fine.

Not having to run away and hide every month, he used to talk to people, he used to play with the other kids and not be cautious not worry that they might turn their backs on him when they found out more about him. It was like a dream.

Remus hadn't felt that way in the longest time. Not until he met James and Sirius, and Peter too. It all changed after they discovered his secret. He remembered being thrilled that he had friends, ecstatic. It wasn't until they began to question why his mum got sick so often, and if he was dying that Remus really began to worry. After all they were the closest he'd ever been to anyone, even his parents, and they were smart, they would figure it out eventually.

He was right, they did. But it wasn't at all what he had expected. Madam Promfrey, she was new then, had just brought him back to the hospital wing after a long night of scratching himself, howling, and ramming himself into anything he could think of to get out. He was sore all over; there were bite marks up and down his arms, bruises under his ribs, scratches on his face, and circles under his eyes. Madam Promfrey asked him if he would be alright on his own, she just needed to go get something to eat, she'd missed the feast in preparation for him.

Remus really wished she hadn't said that, it made him feel like a burden, something she would be relived of when he got kicked out of the school. As soon as she was gone, however, a patch of air next to his bed shimmered and Remus rubbed his eyes hopping he hadn't done anything to them. It was then that James pulled the cloak of the three of them in a flourish, later Remus teased him for the theatrics of it but at the time Remus was in awe.

"What are you…hi guys I just…I fell a few times…my mum wasn't…she was feeling better the moment I got home…"

"It's okay," James said in the calmest voice. Remus always asked why he did that, it scared the hell out of him; James swore he was just trying to be reassuring. "Remus, we know, and it's fine. It's just, err…you."

Sirius and Peter stood behind James, they didn't look as confident in their discussion as James did, this also scared Remus to death. "You just have, a…" James looked as though he was searching for words. "A furry little problem," James said sounding pleased.

Remus burst into laughter. "Yeah that's the way to put it, Remus I know you're a monster and all but it's just a furry little problem." Remus laughed even harder.

"I'm dead serious, I don't give a shit, and neither do they but they're just afraid you'll yell at them for following you." James pointed to the pair behind him.

"You followed me!" Remus said surprised. "Christ! Do you know how dangerous that is, bloody hell, you could've been torn to bits or…or…"

"We didn't follow you into the Whomping Willow, which is really clever by the way never would've guessed, we just figured it was proof with you freaking out and the moon full so, yeah." Sirius finished in a big rush.

"Nice Sirius, really sympathetic," James muttered sarcastically.

"Well I had to say something; he needs to know I stand where you are."

"You could've at least…"

"Shut up guys…" Remus yelled, they all quieted down and looked at him, Remus never yelled. "Are you saying you know what I am and you still…want to be friends with me?"

"Duh—that's what we're saying Remus," Peter said grinning.

"Here, here," Sirius put in.

"You're still the same Remus you've always been," James added somberly.

"Merlin, I…I was so afraid that…if you ever figured out you wouldn't want to be friends with someone like me."

"You really have that little faith in us?" Sirius asked feigning hurt.

"I don't really know you all that well," Remus said sheepishly. "I didn't want you to get to know me…"

"Well scratch that idea," Peter said.

"It really is rather quite stupid," Serious said solemnly.

"It is not!" Remus said indignantly. "I was…afraid."

"You've got nothing to be afraid of now mate," James said with a reassuring smile.

That night had changed everything…everything. After that Remus made the best friends he'd ever had. They were closer to him than his own family.

Remus gave a sigh, and looked down at his watch. "Shit!" the train was leaving in twelve minutes.

* * *

Her hair was blue, very, very, blue, "What the Hell did you do to your hair!" Lily asked looking at Elizabeth's newly blue hair. It was not just blue, it was neon, and her hair was so pretty before. "Liz! It's not even a Gryffindor color!"

"That might be because I'm a Ravenclaw," Elizabeth said sarcastically.

"I know but, Liz! You're hair was so pretty!" Lily exclaimed.

"Relax, Lily, I'm a witch remember?" Liz laughed when Lily glared at her. "Besides it's only for today, it'll turn back tomorrow, I bought it at a joke shop, your suppose to put it in shampoo and specify how long you want it to stay (it won't remove if you say forever but that's just cruel) but I thought it was too pretty to use on someone like…Potter."

"Oh…you should have Liz it would've been so funny."

"I assume you're done freaking out now."

"Yeah, if it'll only last a day," Lily said begrudgingly.

"I don't know, I might like to keep it longer,"

"No…" but Lily didn't get to finish her protest because the compartment door banged open.

"What was all the yelling I...whoa, nice hair Feegan." Justin Dayh said from the doorway.

"See, I told you! Stop being such a dolt Lily."

"I was not being a dolt," Lily said smirking.

"I don't know I think you were—being a perfectly lovely friend," Justin finished with a cheesy smile. "If you weren't dating my best friend I could've said what I wanted, but you'd tell on me if I did. It sucks."

"Well, thanks, Justin," Lily smirked. "That makes me feel great."

"A pleasure, Evans," Justin saluted the pair before walking out the door.

"He's such a dork," Liz laughed. "And so are you."

"I at least have the grace to admit it, and that's only sometimes…" Lily trailed off smirking. "But honestly," Lily said turning back to face Liz. "Blue."

"I prefer to keep it on the wild side," Liz said with a bow.

"Oh yes Feegan because you're so bad ass, hello love," Aimon Lefevre said walking in and snaking his arm around Lily's waist.

"Hi Aimon," Lily smiled, giving him a small peck on the lips before turning her attention back to Liz.

Liz stood with a disgusted look on her face and arms crossed with her blue hair frizzing out in every direction. "Are you an aspiring Metamorphmagus Feegan?" Aimon asked with a smirk.

"No," Liz said with a scowl. "And I can to be bad ass," she argued rather childishly.

"Feegan, you get your homework done on time, you never ditch classes, you worship the ground McGonagall walks on, you've never swum in the black lake, remember when Lily and I decided we wanted to have a go at cliff diving in Italy this summer? Who was too scared to jump off?"

Liz blushed and ran a hand through her hair, "I'm a Ravenclaw." She said as if that explained everything. Lily burst out laughing and Aimon grinned running a hand through her vivid red hair.

* * *

"Well this is different," Sirius Black said while James paced back and forth running his hands through his hair countless times, making it look even more rumpled.

"I swear I haven't seen him," Peter said yet again.

"I think he understands that Wormtail," Sirius said a bit harshly as his friend paced the compartment, their compartment, the very same one that plum boy had sat down in all those years ago.

"Damn it," James said suddenly making Peter jump. "Where would he be, there's" James paused and looked down at the watch on his arm. "Five minutes till the train leaves, where is he?"

"I don't know pron…" Sirius hit Peter atop the head.

"It was a rhetorical question." Sirius scolded while Peter pouting rubbed the back of his head.

"You don't suppose we best go looking for him?" James said frowning. Merlin knew where he could be.

"Wormtail send an Owl to McGonagall; tell her we won't make it to the feast."

* * *

Remus held his wand at the ready pointing at the oncoming figures. It was three against one; there was no way in hell he was going to make it to the train on time, let alone Hogwarts itself. Well if this was goodbye he wasn't going down without a fight.

"Too bad it's not the full moon," one of the three said viciously, he had thin greasy orange hair seemingly pasted over his bald head and a mouthful of gums though that did little to hinder his talk. "I was wanting a new Pelt."

Remus shuddered, how in Merlin's name did they know what he was? Perhaps it was his shabby clothing or the bags under his eyes, or the wear and tear of his face or (probably the most likely) the stench of rotting meat he expelled. "Look 'e here, this trash goes to Hogwarts!" The men laughed, the one who had spoken pointing to the Gryffindor crest on his robes.

"And here I thought he was just common street folk, here in Knockturn alley, I didn't know he gots a Hogwarts education!"A man with a hood guffawed, fingering his wand. His laughs echoed up and down the bricks of the buildings on either side of the dead end they were in.

"tha' there Headmaster, pollutin' the school, let half breeds and mudblood's in alike as if they were equals." The man with the orange hair sneered. Remus looked up perhaps if he were to _windgardium leviosa _himself he might be able to float up to the roof of the building and escape. But surely if they saw him escaping they'd try to kill him right then and there. Remus, unfortunately, couldn't do wandless magic and therefore couldn't keep floating while fighting off the curses they surely would fire at him. There was no getting out of this.

"If you're going to kill me you best make it quick I have a train to catch," Remus said with more bravery than he was actually feeling, where was that famed Gryffindor courage when he needed it?

All three laughed again, "We aien't gunna kill you," the orange haired man sneered. "No we gunna take you in, P.A.H.B. will take kindly to a…"

As if from nowhere two stunning spells, each of a different tambour, came from behind the men and hit them from behind, they crumbled to the ground. And as the third turned to see the assailants, Remus took his chance and stunned him while his back was turned.

"Bad form Moony, hitting an opponent when their back was turned, I thought you were better than that," Remus looked up from the third man he hit, who's face now that the hood had fallen looked all too familiar, to see his friends Sirius standing with a smug look on his face and James examining the unconscious men while stuffing the invisibility cloak back into his robes.

"Merlin, am I glad to see you," Remus said letting out breath he didn't know he had been holding.

"You two know how much I love your banter but I'd prefer it if we…"

"Right, come on now Moony," Sirius said motioning for Remus to follow. "Bloody, soding, hell you smell awful," Sirius said cheerfully.

"If we're lucky we've missed that Hat singing that dreadful song…"


End file.
